Player Races
The Races of Ohr have been drastically warped after the fall of Demise; very few races survived the darkness as Demise's power grew to an eclipse. Each race has an active, a passive, and some statistical changes. Racial Actives can only be used once per encounter. Many races, by the nature of their race, sacrificed themselves to combat Demise. All fallen races are commemorated in the Hall of Heroism in the Capital City of Humanity, Perpetia. "In those, what were supposed to be the final days, the noble sacrifices of the many tore death from the hands of fate, and supplanted it with salvation. The Mighty Dwarves, and their many contraptions, were among the first to be decimated -- though valorous they were, they stood as the first against Demise, and fought and died deep in the mines they called home. '' ''The elves of the land were bound by honor to fight alongside the Dwarves against the world ending threat, and fell soon after. In the Time of Darkness, their many Woodland Fortresses served as the primary bases for the resistance against Demise. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Human - Prevail - Upon use, the Human recovers 1d6 Hit Points for each time he or she has been affected by an enemy spell or attack since his or her last turn. Humanity - This unit gets +1d6 to Interaction Rolls. "Among all races, Humanity were those who gave the most. Because they far surpassed the populations of all other races, statisticians expected that in the time after Demise's surfacing, they would be the most proliferative. However, in order to defeat Demise, humanity gave itself fully. Whereas most other races were reduced to around one-tenth of their previous size, Humanity was shrunk to 1/10,000 its previous bulk -- roughly 500,000 in all of Ohr. Most left were Women, as the men fought and died. As a result, Humanity, the once proud champions of Ohr, are now the grim reminder of the events of the past, left to wander the ruins of their once glorious empire." _____________________________________________________________________________________ Golem - Shattered of Core - Upon use ,the Shard of Core embedded in the Golem's Body begins to emit a protective field around it, Shielding the Golem from 1d20 Damage. Courier - The Golem is inscribed with some of the final inscriptions made by a member of the Dead Pantheon. Choose which Member you are inscribed with when making your character. Morgethrad - The Golem has +1d4 HP Regeneration while Shielded. Ralempt - The Golem has +1 Movement per Movement action while Shielded. Tempest - The Golem has +1d4 MP Regeneration while Shielded. Creaker - The Golem takes halved damage to his or her Hit Points as long as he or she started the turn with a Shield. "The Golems of Ohr had completed their duties as a collective when Core was defeated. In his destruction, his essence was scattered across the land and entrusted to his Golem Servants. Each Golem had a shard of Core embedded in them. When the final battle against Demise took place, the Golems of Ohr created a network of Energy ( referred to as the Coreframe ) by aligning the shards of Core in their bodies and channeling the energy of the slain god. Core's energy created a disruptive field that weakened the magic of Demise considerably. With Core gone, and many of the other gods dead, Golems now wander the lands in search of purpose, with no accord to abide by or god to serve. Core's values still persist in some Golems though."